


Random Drabbles of Chaosis

by Pandora_Blitz



Category: ChaosisTale Glitch Merge, Undertale
Genre: Anxiety, Drabbles, F/M, Female sanses, Fuckery, Fun, Magic, Minor fear of touch, OC-centric, Panic Attacks, Weirdness, female sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Blitz/pseuds/Pandora_Blitz
Summary: Hello and welcome to the corner of weirdness with your host Pandora!Here today are lots of Drabbles involving the skeletons of the multiverse!





	1. Welcome

Hello this place if for me to practice writing and show different aspects of people from my au and my interpretations. Feel free to comment on the chapters to show me where I could improve, I’m new to writing so it would be super useful!

AND WELCOME TO THE CHAOS RIDDEN BONE ZONE!!


	2. Why are there skeletons here??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four main au skeleton siblings have somehow ended up in ChaosisTale Glitch Merge. The twins find them.... it goes down to some strangeness!
> 
> For all now to leave the sanses are female here.

TALE PAPYRUS - TALE

tale sans - berry

**FELL PAPYRUS - EDGE**

**fell sans - cherry**

_swap papyrus - stretch_

_SWAP SANS - BLUE_

**_swapfell papyrus - slim_ **

**_SWAPFELL SANS - RAZZ_ **

Edward

_Pandora - speech_

** _Pandora - signed_ **

~~Pandora’s summoned creatures~~

 

* * *

Pandora and Edward were slowly walking towards the bridge near the ruins entrance. Well Edward was walking and Pandora was floating/flying.

 

 ~~”We will go sit on the bridge and look out from there while you go ahead Eddy.”~~ Whisp chirped.

”Got it. I’ll go ahead now.”

As soon as he finished his sentence he ran just out of her normal range of sight. I soon floated up onto the bridge top and sat down. I looked down to see a group of eight skeletons? Talking to my bro. This was strange even by chaosis standards!

“PAN GET YOUR SHORT ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” He shouted. I merely slid off the support beam and floated down.

** _‘Sup bro’_ **

**“heya bud ever heard of the multiverse theory?”**


	3. Pain is all we know

" **Come along now Pet, we need to go meet the others at the machine.** " Fell was humming, today had been a good day and his new pet had behaved so well too. The Pet in question followed along obediently with a collar and leash, a hoodie on and mercenary gear, both were clearly Fell monsters.

As they arrived back at the house a noise interrupted them as the other pair were sat on the sofa and floor respectively, Black and Mutt... "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're early..." The quietest voice of the group spoke up, my voice. Both turned to us as I trembled and hid behind Fell. " _ **Your point being? I see no problems cutie~**_ " At that admission fro Black it had Sir growling, he was possessive after all... " **Do NOT flirt with MY Pet.** " He yanked me close by my lead and hooked a gloved finger under my collar, pulling me to his side. We all knew that anyone who flirted with me or did anything to me without Sir's permission would be punished. Black was an exception though as Sir walked over and sat beside him, me kneeling by his feet with Mutt beside me. " _ **I take it nothing of interest has formed on your side of this?**_ " Black was as business-orientated as ever...

 

Well after a while all the others came and then we had a laugh but at the end, something happened... Swap walked up to me as I was bending over to grab a drink, everyone saw him squeeze my ass and smirk at me before returning to the party that had formed in all of Snowdin.

After the party had finished and everyone had left Swap had hit on me and touched me up in many ways, I was sat in me and Sir's room on floor polishing his boots when he walked in. " **P e t. You better have a good fucking explanation as to what the FUCK happened with the Weedbag earlier.** " H-He was trembling with rage... Oh no... "H-He was d-drunk S-S-Sir... I-I a-apologise for n-not doing a-anything..." I kept my head down as he walked over and shoved me onto the bed by my belt, my lower body bared to him and he ripped my shorts off, leaving me in my panties and stockings as he started viciously rubbing me, bending over my body to mutter darkly in my ear as he let me feel his boner. " **You know what time it is now Pet~ Punishment time~** " I gulped as he pulled my panties down almost sweetly, it would be the softest he'd be with me tonight... 

I felt him rub the tip of his pierced dick against my pussy, lining up and teasing me. " **I hope you're ready for your punishment you little shit.** " I shook my head, it wouldn't matter anyway as he thrust into me, all I could feel was pain and his dick inside me, reaching my deepest parts. He quickly set a hard and fast pace, he was definitely punishing me this time... " **Good bitch~ Taking it like a nice obedient slut~** " He hit my sweet spot and I couldn't hold back my squeal, tightening and moving into it a bit as he kept me pinned and near immobile to the bed.

He kept going hard and fast on me as I whimpered and moaned softly, trembling from pleasure and pain, feeling the blood drip down my thighs as I drooled. Sir was loving this, punishing me and hitting as deep as possible before cumming inside me, filling me up with warm cum and making me squeal and cum too, panting harshly. Sir happily panted above me and pulled out, cleaning us both up and lying down with me on his chest, purring deeply.


End file.
